Chrono Xpoνοs
Chrono Xpovos, or known as Chrono Bullet, is a character that focuses on manipulating time and sometimes space. It's created by alexdavid4. Appearance Chrono wears a white suit with striped tie. He has a golden vintage watch hanging on his chest. He wears a black and white stripped fedora and a shade with intesne white lens on top of his fedora. Chrono welds dual Lugers that apparently fire special bullets that can break through the fabric of time and space. He normally shows a sharp serious expression on his face. Personality (Really bad and shit) Chrono is a quite silent and tactical person the same time. Mainly for other people's view, they thought of him having social problems but in reality hes not. He only talks when nessersary, alike asking a question or answering back thats relevant to the subject or whatever hes doing. Although hes silent, hes very cooperative with other people or teammates, especially during fights or tasks hes assigned to do. During critcal moments, he starts talking emotionly and take in full serious and avenging. Such as when a closely bonded member died next to him, he'll surely make his bullets count for him or her. Solo missions or partner missions are his best strengths. He can easily sweep the mission clean and no problem with precise tactics and plans using time. His favourite is to leave the enemy too slow to react, thus giving him a huge advantage. Only problem is that it's not 100% gonna work, depending if he know the area and the exact location of the enemy as timed. He normally calls it, "a second late". Chrono stated that everytime he uses to manipualte time, his eyes would become a bit like a television static, impairing his vision as shown in his moveset. A side move, he can firing a bullet and create a bigger space gap thats enough for him to travel through and warp to another location. Yet, shattering that big could produce a huge glass shatter sound thats not suitable for stealth or assasination missions. Quote: "Don't be a second late. I can easily predict you'll be in a bad position no matter how skilled you are, partner." Moveset Upgrades #Increase fastfoward time limit (0.3 Sec/1 Point) #Decrease cooldowns (Varies) #Increase damage (5 Dmg/1 Point) As a Boss Hes only fought in a secret act, even though it doesn't unlock him. To activate it, find a place where theres glass shards scattered everywhere in one spot. At the closest wall, damage it with any projectile until it crumbles open, revealing a space rip. Going through the rip, sends you to his act in a limbo-like dimension with him alone. Only 1 form. *Timed players will be dealt double damage and slight slowness. The affected players will also have a static screen obstructing their view. It only lasts for 10 seconds until it expires. *Rapidly fire 2 bullets from his akimbo luger. When hit, the player will be bounded Timed and their screen will appear static until the Timed worns off. *When reaching a third health, summon 3 copies of himself. Stands in a box formation, each 3 corners a copy and himself. It's meant to fool the player which is real or which is a time copy. *Fire homing white gears towards the nearest player. Applies Timed. *Teleport to his last location back 10 seconds ago. Every player will be affected with a VHS Rewind static screen for a short time. It also leaves a trail of white ghost of himself, retelling his path. *A giant white gear rotates around his feet. Anyone standing on it will be slowered, leaving a disadvantage. Timed players will be knockbacked. *When reaching half health, fires a light speed bullet that flies around the whole map by sending it into a rip and redirects it everywhere in random directions along the wall. It lasts until hes defeated. Trivia *Maybe only character OC that focuses on time that isn't a jojo reference? *No it's not Trace you overwatch faggots. I mean it. *Akimbo luger was actually Viriden's secondary favourite weapon in Call of Robloxia 5. God I love that game. *It's name origin is Chronobiology, a study in time and Xpovos is english convert of χρόνος (Time in english with the result Chrono when translated). *Alex fucked up the V, leaving it "ν" as in the greek letter. *His glasses on his fredora is the same as Louise Scritre's. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Aether Category:Time